Good Bye my Dream
by key rasetsu
Summary: Naruto tak pernah menyangka, pernikahan bahagianya harus berakhir karena perselingkuhan suaminya. Dengan berderai airmata, Naruto memilih untuk pergi/sementara Sasuke menyesali semuanya saat sudah terlambat.. Fic uji coba terbaru silahkan mampir minna-san


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto dehh~**

**Pair: SasufemNaru**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort & Family**

**Warn: Typo terselip~~OOC entahlah~~tak suka segera tinggalkan~~**

**Ini fic antah berantah setelah lama tak pernah menulis lagi..saya harap masih ada yang tertarik untuk menengok isinya..**

**~Oneshoot~**

Disebuah kamar apartement mewah, Nampak seorang wanita setengah berbaring disebuah sofa empuk. Wanita berwajah cantik itu tampak tengah merenung dengan tatapan mata kosong dan hampa. Manik birunya seolah redup tanpa cahaya kehidupan dan pipinya basah oleh jejak airmata yang setengah mengering. Tatapannya terpaku pada sebuah foto pernikahan yang terpasang begitu indah dan apiknya di dinding kamar tersebut.

Wanita manis itu bernama Uchiha Naruto, yang telah menikah selama tiga tahun dengan pria tampan bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Awal pernikahan mereka begitu penuh dengan tawa bahagia dengan berbagai senda gurau memenuhi apartemen tersebut. Namun sekarang entahlah, Naruto takut untuk kembali bermimpi lagi.

Secara perlahan, dengan pikiran linglung, Naruto bangkit berdiri menghampiri sebuah meja disamping kasurnya. Perlahan tapi pasti tangan halusnya meraih laci meja dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas, pena dan amplop putih. Dengan wajah nelangsa, dia mulai menulis sebuah surat yang mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya dikamar itu.

**Dear Sasu-Teme sayang~~**

**Jika nanti kau menemukan dan membaca surat ini, itu artinya aku telah pergi jauh dari hidupmu..**

**..**

Tes..tes..tes..

Airmatanya kembali jatuh diatas meja tersebut, yang sialnya tak mampu membasahi kertas tersebut. Dengan tangan gemetar dilanjutkannya kembali menulis setelah menghela nafas berat.

**Pertemuanku denganmu adalah hal terindah yang pernah terjadi dalam sepanjang kisah hidupku..**

**Begitu banyak kebahagian yang kudapat dan kuraih selama bersamamu dalam berbagai tawa, canda dan perdebatan konyol kita..**

**..**

Berbagai kenangan manis dan bahagianya menyeruak keluar dan berputar dikepalanya bagaikan kaset rusak. Tanpa mampu ditahan lagi, airmatanya pun jatuh berderai bak air terjun diiringi isakan yang membuat dadanya begitu sesak. Hikss..hikss..

**Tapi sepertinya kebahagian enggan bersamaku terlalu lama dan menetap selamanya. Seperti pepatah, tiap kebahagian pasti diiringi oleh airmata duka..**

**..**

**#**

Siang itu, Naruto sedang pergi berbelanja kebutuhan rumah tangganya ke sebuah mall seorang diri. Senyuman manis tersungging indah dibibir ranumnya saat sedang memilih sayuran dan buah-buahan segar, apalagi saat memilih tomat, kesukaan sang suami.

Tanpa sengaja, matanya menangkap pemandangan yang sangat menusuk hatinya dan meremas jantungnya. Suami tercintanya sedang bergandengan mesra dan terlihat sangat romantis dan bahagia, terbukti dari senyum tipis dibibirnya, bersama dengan seorang wanita berambut pink. Mereka tengah asik memilih jus kotakan dengan penuh canda tawa, dan si wanita tampak bersemu merah saat suaminya berbisik mesra ditelingannya.

Airmata meleleh perlahan menuruni pipi mulus Naruto, hatinya sangat sakit. Padahal tadi saat dia menelpon Sasuke, memintanya untuk menemaninya berbelanja, suaminya itu mengatakan dia ada rapat penting hingga malam hari. Tapi nyatanya, dia malah bersama wanita lain dan terlihat sangat bahagia. Naruto memilih untuk segera pulang dan berharap apa yang dilihatnya tadi bukanlah suaminya.

**#**

**Padahal aku bermimpi, cinta dan kebahagian kita abadi selamanya. Tapi kenyataannya memang Cuma aku saja yang menginginkannya..**

**Selama ini, aku berharap cinta dan ketulusanku mampu memenuhi ruang hatimu hanya dengan diriku saja..**

**Aku berharap perhatian dan kasih sayangku mampu mempertahankan eksistensiku dimatamu..**

**Ternyata harapanku terlalu tinggi, hatimu masih tetap seperti dulu. Tak berubah sama sekali..**

**Tatapan penuh cinta dan kasihmu..**

**Kau memberikan hal yang aku inginkan pada wanita lain..**

**Sedangkan untukku kau sisihkan tatapan nafsu, penyesalan dan kenikmatan..**

**Dalam hidupku, aku berharap menjadi wanita terakhirmu..**

**..**

**#**

Sabtu sore kemarin, Naruto bermaksud untuk mampir ke kedai ramen langganannya. Asiknya, kedai itu bersebelahan dengan sebuah kafe yang lumayan ramai bila malam minggu tiba. Padahal Naruto ingin sekali mengajak suaminya untuk berkencan, tapi suaminya beralasan sedang lembur dikantor karena pekerjaannya menumpuk banyak.

Saat sedang menunggu pesanannya datang, Naruto iseng melongok kearah kafe yang dilapisi kaca tembus pandang itu. Matanya mendadak melebar saat mendapati suaminya tengah asik berkencan dan berduaan dengan wanita yang dilihatnya tempo hari. Saat itu, suaminya tengah duduk membelakanginya. Dilihatnya suaminya menggenggam erat tangan wanita itu dan mengecup punggung tangannya dengan mesra. Tatapan matanya seolah penuh cinta yang membuat sang wanita tersipu malu.

Airmata Naruto kembali menetes, hatinya benar-benar remuk. Tega sekali suaminya membohonginya dan berkencan dengan wanita lain. Tidak tahan menatap pemandangan itu berlama-lama, Naruto segera keluar dari kedai ramen dan mengabaikan panggilan pemilik kedai. Naruto kembali menangis terisak didalam mobilnya. Hatinya benar-benar hancur..

**#**

**Aku berharap, hanya diriku yang mampu untuk memuaskan dan membahagiakanmu..**

**Tapi bagimu wanita tak cukup satu..**

**..**

**#**

Hari rabu siang, Naruto tengah berjalan-jalan di Shibuya untuk membeli sesuatu yang dapat menarik minatnya. Tak terasa perjalanannya memasuki kawasan love hotel. Matanya memicing saat melihat sosok lelaki tak asing tengah menggandeng seorang wanita tertangkap matanya. Dengan hati-hati, Naruto mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Pasangan tersebut memasuki sebuah love hotel yang terkesan sederhana namun tampak elegan. Dengan hati berdebar, Naruto terus mengikuti mereka yang sedang chek-in kamar. Pasangan itu tampak mesra dan sepanjang lorong tak henti keduanya bercumbu rayu. Untunglah love hotel tersebut tidak memakai lift, hanya ada lorong yang memisahkan tiap kamar tidur.

Pasangan itu pun dengan tergesa membuka pintu kamar dan tak hentinya saling berbagi ciuman mesra meskipun masih didepan pintu kamar. Kaki Naruto seolah lemas tak bertulang saat melihat pemandangan tersebut. Didepan sana, suaminya yang mengaku ada meeting dengan klien di luar kota, ternyata meeting bersama wanita berambut pink disebuah love hotel dan bercumbu liar.

Naruto membekap mulutnya menahan isakannya yang kembali menyesakkan dada dan berbalik pergi dengan berderai airmata. Hatinya perih tak terperi lagi dan matanya menatap kosong langit diluar sana. Dengan tatapan kesakitan dan kesedihan, Naruto pulang kerumah dan bersikap seolah tak tahu apa-apa.

**#**

**Aku menyerah Sasuke..**

**Selama ini, aku menutup mata atas sikapmu. Tapi saat ini aku tidak sanggup lagi bertahan… **

**Karenanya, aku akan melepaskanmu..**

**Raihlah kebahagianmu Sasu-teme..**

**Terimakasih atas hadiah terakhir yang kau berikan untukku..**

**Aku akan menjaga dan melimpahinya dengan kasih sayang..**

**Salam cinta**

**U.N**

**..**

**#**

Seminggu yang lalu, Naruto pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan dirinya yang sudah hampir dua minggu ini sering mual dan pusing. Setelah diperiksa, ternyata dirinya tengah hamil satu bulan, buah cintanya dengan sang suami, Sasuke.

Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, Naruto berniat untuk menghubungi suaminya dan memberitahukan kabar menggembirakan tentang kehamilannya. Saat Naruto tengah menunggu teleponnya tersambung, lagi-lagi matanya menangkap pemandangan menyakitkan hati. Disebuah bangku taman, diseberang rumah sakit itu, suaminya tengah berangkulan mesra diiringi kecupan mesra didahi wanita berambut pink. Mereka tampak tertawa bersama dengan bahagia.

Hati Naruto semakin remuk melihat kenyataan suaminya memang berselingkuh darinya. Sejak awal dia mengira wanita itu hanyalah teman dekatnya saja, tapi ternyata hubungan mereka telah terjalin begitu lama dan sudah berjalan selama enam bulan. Cairan panas kembali membasah pipinya..

**Diseberang sana..**

"Halo, Naruto. Ada apa? Aku sedang sibuk dikantor, bisa kau telpon nanti saja", jawab Sasuke sambil menjauh sedikit dari teman wanitanya ditaman itu.

…**.**

"Baiklah, aku tutup ya. Dahh.." sahut Sasuke seraya menutup teleponnya dan kembali menemui wanita yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

**Di depan rumah sakit..**

Naruto semakin membekap mulutnya menahan isakan yang sesekali lolos dari bibir mungilnya yang tampak bergetar. Hatinya tak bisa dikatakan lagi, hancur hingga berkeping-keping..

Dengan ketusnya, Sasuke menjawab teleponnya dan mengatakan dia tengah sibuk dikantor. Padahal kenyataannya dia tengah bermesraan di sebuah taman.

**#**

Dengan dipenuhi airmata yang berderai, Naruto melipat surat yang telah ditulisnya dengan susah payah kedalam sebuah amplop dan meletakkannya diatas kasur beserta sebuah amplop coklat yang agak tebal.

Naruto berdiri ditengah ruangan kamar mereka dan menatap sekeliling, seolah mematri tiap memori yang pernah dilaluinya dikamar ini, yang sekarang akan ditinggalkannya. Dengan kasar, Naruto menghapus airmatanya dan menggeret keluar koper pakaiannya.

Naruto hanya membawa seperlunya saja, semua benda penuh kenangannya dengan Sasuke, suaminya, dia tinggalkan disana. Naruto bertekad untuk menata kembali hatinya dan memulai hidup baru dengan buah cintanya ditempat yang jauh dari sini. Dimana kenangan pahit dan menyakitkan itu, tidak akan mampu untuk menjangkaunya lagi.

Tanpa menoleh kebelakang, Naruto menarik kopernya dan berjalan keluar dari apartemen mewah itu. Masuk kedalam taksi yang telah menunggunya dan akan mengantarkannya menuju kehidupan barunya. Pergi jauh dari masa lalu..

**Hikshikshikshiks…**

Sore itu, Sasuke tak biasanya pulang cepat. Senyuman tipis nampak terkembang di wajah tampannya, hingga membuat beberapa orang wanita tersipu malu saat berpapasan dengannya menuju lantai apartemennya.

Dengan wajah bahagia, Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya dan mengucapkan tadaima dengan nada riang. Tapi sesaat kemudian, dahinya mengerut bingung karena tak menerima sahutan cempreng istrinya.

"Dobe", Sasuke kembali bersuara memanggil istrinya, berharap mendapatkan jawaban seperti biasanya.

Namun, tetap tak ada jawaban.

Sasuke segera pergi kekamarnya, siapa tau istrinya sedang mandi. Namun, saat diperiksanya kamar mandi Nampak kosong. Sasuke menatap kamarnya dengan heran. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sebuah amplop di atas tempat tidurnya.

Dengan wajah penasaran, diraihnya amplop berwarna putih tersebut, mengeluarkan isinya dan membacanya. Matanya tampak melebar dan rahangnya mengeras, kedua tangannya tampak gemetaran saat membaca isi dari surat tersebut.

Matanya kembali melotot saat melihat amplop coklat yang lain di atas kasur. Dengan dada berdebar dan tangan berkeringat dingin, diraihnya isi amplop tersebut.

Srakk…

Berlembar-lembar foto berjatuhan dari tangannya. Foto yang berisi dirinya dan seorang wanita berambut pink dari berbagai waktu dan tempat yang berbeda tercetak dengan jelas disana.

Sasuke tak sanggup menahan kakinya, dirinya jatuh berlutut dihadapan semua foto itu. Matanya menatap nanar tiap lembar foto tersebut. Naruto sudah mengetahui perbuatannya selama ini..

Mata Sasuke terasa panas oleh desakan airmata, dadanya terasa sangat sesak hingga dia meremasnya dengan kuat. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan isakannya. Dalam diam dengan tubuh gemetar, Sasuke menggumankan penyesalannya.

Namun, semuanya sudah sangat terlambat. Naruto-nya telah pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendiri dalam lautan penyesalan yang tak berguna..

Padahal, Sasuke berencana untuk memberikan kejutan manis pada istrinya. Dirinya baru menyadari, jika istrinya itu sangatlah berharga dan tanpa dia sadari telah membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Namun, Sasuke baru menyadari perasaannya seminggu belakangan ini. Dia merasa resah saat istrinya mulai bersikap cuek padanya, padahal istrinya itu sangat cerewet. Sasuke merasa kesepian saat istrinya tidur membelakanginya dan menampik pelukannya. Dan yang paling membuat Sasuke takut adalah, istrinya tak lagi tersenyum ceria dihadapannya. Hanya senyum yang dipaksakan lah yang ditampilkannya.

Seminggu kemudian, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan gelapnya, dengan cinta perrtamanya dulu, Haruno Sakura. Sasuke sadar, bahwa dia lebih takut kehilangan istrinya daripada cinta pertamanya itu.

Makanya, siang itu, ditaman depan rumah sakit, Sasuke memutuskan ikatannya dengan Sakura dan meminta maaf atas keegoisannya. Sakura, mulanya merasa kecewa dan tak rela, namun saat bersama Sasuke seminggu terakhir ini, dia menyadari bahwa hati Sasuke sudah bukan miliknya lagi.

Maka dengan ikhlas, gadis cantik itu melepaskan Sasuke untuk kembali ke sisi istrinya. Dan gadis itu meminta ciuman terakhir dengan wajah bahagia dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada cinta pertamanya itu.

Siapa sangka, kejadian itu adalah hal terakhir yang membuat Naruto meninggalkan dirinya.

Sasuke tercekat saat tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu dalam surat yang ditulis Naruto. Dengan segera diraihnya surat yang tergeletak dilantai dan membaca bait terakhirnya dengan seksama.

**Terimakasih atas hadiah terakhir yang kau berikan untukku**

**Aku akan menjaga dan melimpahinya kasih sayang**

**..**

Astaga!

Sasuke meremas kepalanya dengan kuat. Betapa kejamnya dia membuat istrinya terluka begitu dalam dalam keadaan yang sangat riskan.

Tak sulit baginya untuk memahami makna tersirat itu, bahwa istrinya pergi dalam keadaan hamil. Betapa bodohnya dia sampai tak menyadari hal itu.

Sasuke teringat, bahwa dia pernah melihat istrinya muntah-muntah di toilet, dan dia mengacuhkanya karena menyangka Naruto masuk angin. Sekarang dia sangat menyesalinya..

Dengan wajah muram dan berantakan, Sasuke menaiki kasurnya dan berbaring disana. Berharap menemukan setitik wangi tubuh istrinya yang selalu mampu menenangkannya. Matanya terpejam dan berharap semua yang dialaminya hari ini hanyalah mimpi dan ketika terbangun besok, semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Sasuke sepenuhnya mengabaikan surat cerai yang terlampir dalam amplop coklat itu dan berisi tanda tangan Naruto.

Sasuke bersumpah, tidak akan pernah menceraikan Naruto dan akan menemukannya sampai dapat, sekalipun menghabiskan waktu seumur hidupnya.

**End **

Ampuni saia…

Gomen ne saia menelantarkan fic yang lainnya…kaya ada yang bakal ingat aja*buakhh*..

Saya kehilangan gairah dalam menulis, padahal idenya mengalir dengan lancar di kepala..

Saya jadi sedih sendiri jadinya..dan sekarang saya nyoba buat fic dengan tema sedih begini..

Entah apa ini benar dan sesuai kah dengan genrenya atau malah melenceng jauh..saya enggan berkomentar banyak..

Semoga masih ada yang berkenan meninggalkan jejaknya setelah berkenan untuk membacanya..


End file.
